miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
"An elf of the forest, armed with the power of an enchanted bow." '- Job Description' Elf Description The Elf is a secret job in Miitopia. Acquire the Elven Charm to unlock this job. The player can find this at the end of Galados Isle in the secret grotto. Their weapon of choice is the Bow. Their clothing is called Raiments. The Elf is a "jack-of-all-trades" sort of job; while not as potent, they are capable of doing just about anything that any of the other jobs can do. They can attack one or all enemies, deal splash damage, put up barriers, counter direct attacks, and even heal HP AND MP. Their main drawback, however, is their sluggish speed and low max HP. They will need to be healed far more often than most other jobs. The Elf's default attack is single target only. Stats Skills Trivia *The Fab Fairies that assist the player are this job. The youngest uses Dancing Arrow, the middle uses Counter Arrow and the eldest uses Healing Melody. *Oddly, if an Elf has their weapon stolen, (from a Mummy or similar enemy) they will still use a weak handslap attack. Contrast to the Tank, who cannot attack having their weapon stolen because they have no ammo. *Like the Pop Star, Elf's also have unique animation for each skill/attack they use. Except Counter Arrow in which it will play out like the Sacrifice assist. **If the Mii is aiming with the bow, it will use the default attack. **If the Mii is jumping up and down while winking, it will use Dancing Arrow. **If the Mii is positioning their bows like a harp, it will use Healing Melody. **If the Mii have both their hands up in the air with their eyes closed, it will use either Forest Aegis '''or '''Forest's Blessing. **If the Mii has their right arm raised 90 degrees and the other hand on the hip, it will use either Enchanted Arrows '''or '''Hail of Arrows. *Elf's dialogue change depending on the skill used, for "Forest Aegis" the Mii will say "Please protect, Mii's name." , while using "Forest's Blessing" the Mii will say "Blessing be upon, Mii's name." If using "Enchanted Arrows" , the Mii will say "Ready!" before attacking. If using "Hail of Arrows" , the Mii will say "Power of light!" before attacking. *This is the only job that can not be obtained during the main story. Gallery Miitopia Job - Elf.png|Silhouette of the elf class on the official website. elf wepond large.JPG|An Elf using their bow to hit a monster instead shooting at it, due to the Mage's Enlarge Weapon Skills Elf - Dancing Arrow.png|An Elf using Dancing Arrow Elf - Healing Melody.png|An Elf casting Healing Melody Elf - Enchanted Arrows.png|An Elf using Enchanted Arrows Elf - Forest Aegis.png|An elf casting Forest Aegis Elf - Counter Arrow.png|An Elf using Counter Arrow Elf - Forests Blessing.png|An Elf casting Forest's Blessing Elf - Hail of Arrows.png|An Elf using Hail of Arrows Navigation Category:Job Category:Postgame Category:Galados Isle